This invention relates to a tray table of the type found on transportation seating products, such as railway and aircraft passenger seats. Prior art tray tables typically extend the width of a seat back, and are moveable between a stowed position flush with and latched to the seat back of a seat and a deployed position with the tray table extending away from the seat back in a generally horizontal position for use by an aft-seated occupant. Other prior art seats include bi-fold tray tables that are hinged in the middle and are typically stowed in a folded configuration in an armrest. To deploy the table, the arm cap is raised, the table pivoted out of a storage cavity in the armrest, pivoted laterally across the lap of the seat occupant, after which the table is unfolded at the hinge to form a full width tray table.
The invention presents an advance over the prior art because it allows configurations in the areas not occupied by the table when stowed that are not possible with a typical fore/aft expanding bifold table. In a typical prior art bifold table, the aspect ratio of the table and the space it occupies when stowed is short and wide, which dictates a similar form factor to the space adjacent to it for items such as connectivity ports, in-flight entertainment (“IFE”) remote control devices, and the like. Additionally, the novel designs allow for multiple table sizes depending on how far the moving component is extended. This design also eases ingress and egress when the table is in its reduced-size configuration, while at the same time providing a usable table. Furthermore, the table gives the passenger more leg space when in the reduced size configuration, enabling the occupant to more easily and comfortably assume seating positions such as where the passenger has crossed his or her legs.
In embodiments of the invention disclosed in this application, tray tables are described and illustrated that can increase or decrease in size laterally in order to allow the table to reduce in size for stowage, provide increased passenger space and ease of ingress and egress. The novel features also enable different table configurations for components incorporated into in the seat back, enabling taller items to be stowed. Items such as personal electronic devices or IFE controllers can therefore more readily occupy this additional space.
The means of increasing size can be accomplished in a multitude of ways, however the core principle is that the tray table has a first table segment that remains stationary relative to a second, deployable and stowable table segment that moves to increase the size of the table. The tray table is adaptable to any type of passenger seat, particularly aircraft passenger seats of the type that include a base for attachment to an aircraft cabin deck, a frame mounting a seat bottom and seat back, including seat backs that have recline mechanisms that permit the seat back to move between a full upright taxi, take-off and landing position and a recline position. Such seats are typically constructed to permit movement of the seat back without moving the tray table carried by the seat.